adventure quest the eight elements
by RS N AQ LUVER
Summary: my first GOODISH fanfic i hope everyone likes it reviews and comments will be really appreciated story is about my level 77 when i was writing it hope you likes
1. beginnings

AQ the eight elements

AQ the eight elements

Kitsune stood over the body of a crushed light sentinel.

"Crazy nut case" he muttered "since when do light sentinels attack anyone unprovoked" he hooked his soul carver back in his pack "hmm weird"

Kitsune was a level 77 X-guardian with white hair white eyes and white guardian armour on at all times (except for when he had to battle seriously)

He was on a quest to become a level ten fighter, this was because he wanted to become a martial artist but he had heard you would have to be level ten in the fighting skill first "he walked down the dusty road for about half an hour then stooped at a pear tree. Pulling one off of the tree he took a big bite and poured a flask of ale down his throat after it. He sat and dozed for a while suddenly he was awakened by the sound of footsteps on leaves a sword came around the front of his head, it was a small sword of orc make that was used by orc warlords in battle he racked his brain quickly "what do I use what do I use?" it came to him like a flash "a dark attack should do it "far to late to use the soul carver better use dark splatter" he muttered an incantation quickly then splat a small splash of dark purple blood squirted across the ground he kicked the mutilated body of the orc warlord as he stood up "ew" he stood and walked off down the track contemplating what to do next but before he could do anything substantial a voice came around from a bush it caught alight as a fire night jumped out it pronounced officially "I am dongel the one you seek" he threw akridge casually from his inventory to the ground "ok then how about I fight you without weaponry that should prove my worth right?" he questioned "yes it will if you wish to do so" said dongel "cool" said Kitsune he dumped his pack aside walked up to dongel "but first" he put out his hand and a large box materialised in it he wound it up and stood back and then "SPLAT" a mimic of jack frost leapt out hitting dongel head on it swung a icy scythe at him cutting the breast plate of dongel cleanly then suddenly before he could act the mimic threw a bunch of icicles in the air the mimic cam forward cut across again and pulled open the breast plate leaving a square opening and then "splurge" the icicles speared his chest blood poured down his chest he dropped to the ground with a dull thud he picked up dongels blade and placed it in his discarded back pack "never said no spells idiot" muttered Kitsune "well back to battleon I guess"


	2. threats

AQ the eight elements chapter 2

AQ the eight elements chapter 2

Kitsune stood on the hill just out of battleon under the tree that twilly usually lay under. today he was awake for once "hey twills" yelled Kitsune "heya kitsu's where ya beens?" asked twilly in his shattered moglin dialect "oh just out training anything new twills?" "noes artix is back in town thoughs" "cool I guess I can go see him later where is he staying?" "in yuwlgars inn withs bwackhawkey he said he wants to see you as wells" "kay seeya twilly" said Kitsune amused by the moglins cute little voice he loved getting into conversations with him.

Kitsune walked down the hill his bright armour reflecting the light his long white hair waving gently in the breeze he walked to the inn. a voice came out of the pile of barrels near the inn door "hey kitty" said the voice "hey Valencia and I told you not to call me that it sounds like im a two year old with too much hair on his body" said Kitsune in a annoyed grumble "where you been kitty" "out training in the countryside" "find any rare items out there huh?" said Valencia questioningly "nope just a pear tree" "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww oh well bye then" she walked away without a sideways glance "that girl is only interested in taking my stuff" muttered Kitsune.

Kitsune walked into the inn and up the stairs black hawke stood with artix chatting vividly "ah hello Kitsune how are you?" asked artix "good so what were you wanting to talk to me about?" "ah yes come into my room I have something I need you to see"

Said artix. "Oh yeah black hawke here's my proof of defeating gondel" he said as he chucked the sword to him "good see you later then" yelled black hawke back.

Kitsune sat in a chair in artixs' inn room tapping his fingers on the chair arm absent mindedly as Artixs' story unfolded "well what did you want to show me then?"

Asked Kitsune "this" said artix pulling out a glowing orb from a pack beside his bed

"orb of light" said Kitsune without even needing to think about it "why did you show me that I found all of them when the devourer had come to lore and it's supposed to be in the temple of hope thankyou." (I'll write a story about that don't worry im not a cruel human being………just a retarded one) "No no no you have it wrong this is a greater orb of light the embodiment of the light lords power IT HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY ALL OF LORE!" yelled artix severely to Kitsune "I've read books artix it's useless on it's own I know about the greater orbs" muttered Kitsune yawning

Artix straightened up "yes I know that Kitsune but of late the orb has been acting…peculiarly we believe it is somehow messing with the minds of all creatures of light in lore as are all the other greater orbs" said artix without a hint of confidence in his voice "and where are the rest?" asked Kitsune worriedly "we uhhh don't really know for sure but they are all definitely somewhere on lore if it's helpful" said artix unsurely "no that's not helpful at all though it does put my mind at ease I won't be making any trips to the sun anytime soon" said Kitsune his voice dripping with sarcasm "so what are we gonna do about this then?" asked Kitsune "well in three days we are gathering together all warriors and leaders in lore for a council you will be attending I presume?"

"yeah three days that just might be enough time to find a outfit I don't wear while im stabbing things"

"haha good one" laughed artix "im not joking" said Kitsune severely


End file.
